The present invention relates generally to backed panels for building structures. Examples of panels that may benefit from the present invention include siding panels, wall panels, and other similar, suitable, or conventional types of panels. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,500 is incorporated by reference as one example of a backed panel that may benefit from the present invention.
In order to enhance the thermal insulation of building structures, it is known to provide one or more layers or panels of insulating material between a vinyl facing panel and a building structure. The backing may also improve the structural characteristics of the facing panel. Known insulated siding systems exist in many different forms. For instance, it is known to nail large sheets of insulating material to the building structure and then install the siding over the insulating material. Another system places a panel of insulation material in a slot behind the vinyl facing panel. Yet another system pours foam filler into the back of a vinyl facing panel such that the foam filler conforms to the geometry of the vinyl facing panel.
Moisture may accumulate behind a backed panel due to a variety of reasons including condensation and rain. The accumulation of moisture behind a backed panel may eventually lead to numerous problems. For instance, prolonged exposure to moisture may cause damage to the backed panel including, but not limited to, delamination, deterioration, oil canning, and other types of moisture damage. In addition, the accumulation of moisture may lead to the growth of mold, mildew, fungi, and other types of growth on the underlying structure and the backed panel. The moisture may even cause other types of damage to the underlying structure such as rotting, deterioration, and other types of moisture damage.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a drainage pathway, which is comprised of at least one groove, for a liquid on a surface of a backing portion of a paneling unit. For example, a backing portion may include a plurality of drainage grooves that may enable a liquid to drain. Optionally, at least one connector groove may be provided that may intersect at least two drainage grooves. As a result, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention may optionally provide alternative drainage pathways in a system of connected drainage grooves and connector grooves.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention may optionally include at least one rib. Optionally, a rib may be adjacent to a drainage groove or between adjacent drainage grooves. A rib may assist with liquid drainage. In addition, a rib may also enable ventilation behind the backing portion. Improved ventilation may help to prevent damage to the backing portion or an overall paneling unit. In addition, improved ventilation may help to prevent damage to an underlying structure such as may be caused by moisture.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.